


Callumfornia Uber Alles

by unhurt



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhurt/pseuds/unhurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, silly Californication-period Callum/Hugh plus a special celebrity cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callumfornia Uber Alles

Callum bent over his laptop and typed quickly, smirking to himself. His tongue snuck out to flick at the corner of his mouth as he hit [post].

A loud cough made him turn. Hugh was leaning against the door frame in boxer shorts and one sock, glaring at him.

"Are you done there? Or should I just take care of myself?" He gestured descriptively at his crotch.

Callum got up and moved towards him - deliberately, annoyingly casual. He sped up when Hugh padded forward into the room, heading for the coffee table.

"Uh, hey, don’t you want to take this to the bedroom? I'm sorry I was so lo-"

Hugh dodged his outstretched hand and pounced on the laptop, blocking Callum with his broad back as he opened the browser history and clicked.

"Fuck," said Callum. "When did you learn to do that?"

Hugh smirked over his shoulder at him. "Hey. I'm a modern guy now." He paused. "And I asked my niece to show me how last week." He turned back to the screen.

Callum twitched. "Hey. It's not like they know – I mean. They don’t know who I'm – It's just _facebook_ you know, everyone says stuff like-"

Hugh snickered.

Callum stiffened (and not in the good way).

Hugh was laughing now. "Wow. And I thought we were just going to have sex."

Callum tried to glare but the effect was weakened as he rubbed at the back of his neck and tried not to blush.

Hugh grinned. "Aw. I think it's kind of sweet. I mean, you’re boasting like a teenager, but still. The ladies like it, huh?"

Callum huffed. "Can we just go to bed please?"

"I thought you’d never ask. So. You wanna show me this Earth thing you call… 'Callumfornicating'?"

 

***

 

[several thousand miles away…]

 

David Duchovny woke up with a jerk and blinked in the sticky darkness. He was… he had… Yes. There it was again. There was definitely a disturbance in the Sex Force tonight.

Sighing, he heaved himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. This secret superpower thing was a lot less fun than people might imagine. And working with Rennie? Was _really_ not helping, he thought, as he stepped into yet another cold shower.


End file.
